My Year with the Nordics
by ItsCalledtheDistrict
Summary: When I, Alfred F. Jones, started my junior year, I didn't know I'd be failing my technology class. To improve my grade, I decided to make a video about the Nordics, a mysterious Gothic group that has countless rumors spread about them daily. I didn't expect all the drama that would come with it... if I did then maybe I would have paid a little more attention in class.
1. August 17, 2014

Cross-posted from AO3.

* * *

August 17, 2014

Today was my first day of junior year. Remember how yesterday I said it would suck and I would hate it?

It's not even past the first week and I already can't wait until summer.

I don't have any classes with Amelia, I only have English with Mattie, and I only have two classes with Kiku. I guess it's a good thing we have lunch together . . . but it's not the same!

Anyways, enough of my complaining. A hero doesn't complain that much!

Just because my siblings and best friend aren't in any of my classes doesn't mean I am _completely _alone! At lunch my table is full! Feliciano, Ludwig, Keeks, his older bro Yao, my bro Mattie and our sis Amelia, me (the awesomest person there!) and Ivan sit there. Yeah, Ivan, the guy I kept complaining about last year. He's so creepy. He stalked three freshmen last year and became "friends" with them. Personally, I think he should just move back to Russia, him and his creepy-as-fuck sister. I've already ranted about her, so I'll save that conversation for later.

Speaking of creepy, have I talked about the Goth group yet? Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't. No one really likes talking about them. No one wants to say the wrong thing. They're not people you want to mess with.

This Goth group is formally known as the Nordics. The name suits them; they're isolated, cold, stay out of people's business, and they barely wear jackets (even when it's freezing!).

There were four Nordics last year, but another kid must have joined this year. They all have blond hair, wear dark colors, and have a frightening appearance. Well, all of them except Mathais.

Maybe it's because I knew Mathais, or maybe it's that he's the class clown and no one takes him very seriously. Yeah, I knew Mathias. Weird, right? But he was . . . different when I was friends with him. He used to be a Lego loving geek who would stay in bed and watch anime all weekend. We used to hang out all the time, but after his parents got divorced he changed. He got involved in some stuff he shouldn't have. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I finally had enough in eighth grade, a year after he completely lost it. I stopped trying, and the summer before high school his mom got remarried. When he arrived for freshmen orientation he looked completely different. He wore all black, despite the summer heat, and the tips of his spiked hair were dyed red. Each summer his appearance changes a little bit more; sophomore year he got his first facial piercings and two ear piercings. This summer, he got three tattoos. This confirmed that his parents supported his decisions; why I don't know.

Mathais's stepbrother is a senior this year. His name is Berwald (name doesn't fit him tbh), and he is the most terrifying of the Nordics. He has some barely visible tattoos on the bottom of his neck, and a sleeve on his right arm (I know he has more tattoos, where I don't wanna know). He doesn't have any piercings (that I'm aware of). He always looks like he wants to murder someone, and his signature ripped-sleeved shirts don't help that. He's gotten in trouble before for showing his tattoos in school, but now he somehow gets away with it. How? I don't wanna know.

Everyone thinks he's dating Tino, the shortest one of the group. He looks a little friendlier than the other Nordics. He has one tattoo on his right bicep that says something in another language, but it's usually covered by his leather jacket. I think Tino is a senior, but I can't be sure. Tino usually wears band shirts and some kind of tie. His bangs cover his left eye, and I'm pretty sure his eyes are usually lined with eyeliner. Surprisingly it looks better than it sounds.

Then there's Lukas, the guy who is slightly taller than Tino and is the implied crush of Mathais. He obviously wears eyeliner, and has a lot of tattoos on his neck, shoulders and wrists. His hair is pretty long, with one curl that always stands out. His hair is highlighted with red, like Mathais, and covers his many piercings on his ears. He also has a lip piercing and two eyebrow piercings on his left eye. He also wears a clip that pulls back his bangs; the silver really stands out against the red and blond. He's been told more than once to take off his hat, whether it is a beanie or a fedora.

I don't know the name of the last Nordic yet, but he's most likely Lukas's brother. He doesn't have any tattoos, and has one lip piercing and standard ear piercings. He's the only Nordic to wear ripped jeans, and he's the only one to wear long-sleeved shirts in the summer months.

Wow, I've almost used up the page describing those five! I've only covered the basics, but there is a lot more information on them out there. For example, a lot of people say that Berwald has a kid, and that they all deal drugs to pay for the kid's education. It seems far-fetched, but it would explain the time Feliciano saw Berwald standing outside of the preschool with a blonde toddler. People also say that Mathais has a reputation of being a player. I can understand that, since he _is _a decent looking guy. It also helps that he has that 'bad boy' attitude that girls like. I'm not bad with the ladies myself, but I don't go sleeping around like _some _people are accused of.

I don't know, maybe it would be different if I was never friends with Mathais. However, Mathais seems to be doing just fine without me, so I guess I won't dwell on it too much.

Ugh, I guess now that I'm done with this entry I need to start on my homework. Why do I need to know what Georges Clemenceau did again? And why does he have a weird name?

~The Hero!

* * *

A/N

Hopefully I get the characters right at least a little bit. I'll be honest, this isn't my writing style, but hopefully I do it justice! This idea has been in my head for a while, so hopefully you enjoy it as much as I do ^_^  
I should update this pretty regularly, but please don't get too angry if I don't. This story looks like it may be around 20 chapters long. . . maybe more. . . so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. November 12, 2014

November 12, 2014

Remember how I said I hated school? I do even more now.

Apparently I'm failing my technology class, something about four assignments were missing. I swear I did them, but Mr Machado doesn't believe me. I bet it's because he doesn't like me. He prefers my brother over me and Amelia, but to be honest I don't like him that much either.

He said that if I wanted to at least pass the class, I needed to make an 'interesting' video about the school. Kinda a vague request. . . and I don't want to go around interviewing any of the boring nerds that will make school look like heaven. I'm texting Kiku about it now, and since I'm lazy I'll just write down our conversation.

_Me: dude i have no idea what to dooooooo . youre creative, tell me what to do!_  
_ Keeks: I am not good at making videos Alfred, I thought you would've learnt this by now_  
_ Me: just an idea? dad suggested that i make a video about how great the school is, but i dont wanna be a nerd! _  
_ Keeks: I'm sure Mr. Arthur has great suggestions. However, let me think about what you can do. Give me a few minutes. . ._

While Kiku thinks of a response, I'll fill you in with the weird thing that happened today. After I got told off by Mr Machado (again!), I had to go to English in a really bad mood. I wanted to rant to Mattie but he told me to shut up and do my work. Rude, I know, but Mattie doesn't usually tell people to shut up. He usually tells people in a very polite way, since he's Canadian and all. I still don't understand how I'm American and he's not, but that's a conversation for another day.

Anyways, in English Ms Hedervary (is that how it's spelled? I dunno) called Berwald to the front of the class to talk to him. I'm pretty sure you could've heard a pin drop in the room as everyone turned towards the back of the room. I felt bad for the guy, everyone could only stare as he made his way to the front of the classroom. He passed right beside me, and I couldn't help but stare at his arm as he walked by. What? A guy doesn't not get stared at with a hundred different tattoos on his arm!

Ms Hedervary told everyone to keep working on the worksheets (identifying nouns and adjectives, fun) as she walked into the hallway with Berwald. Once they were outside and the door was shut, the whole classroom started to fill with rumours. Do you think he'll get expelled because of his tattoos? I heard he had pot in his locker, you think they found it? And my personal favourite, did Mathais do something stupid again?

Ms Hedervary came back in a couple minutes later without Berwald. Of course this started more rumours, but- wait Keeks texted me back!

_Keeks: What about doing a video on the students of the school? A video on the students may be interesting. I'm sure no one has done that before._

No, it sounds nerdy. I'm not doing it.

_Keeks: I know you think it sounds nerdy and you don't want to do it, but think about it? It is not a good idea to fail this class Alfred._

Damn, he knows me too well. I guess it could be interesting, there are a lot of groups at the school people don't know about! Like the swim team, I barely know anything about those guys! Or the book club, I heard their novel this year is The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. I saw the movie, it was kind of annoying with the Swedish subtitles at the bottom but I guess that's what I get for watching it on a website that. . .

WAIT.

Sweden. Swedish. Swedish guys. Berwald is Swedish. Berwald is a Nordic. The Nordics are a group in the school. Probably the most mysterious group in the school. . .

I have the subjects of my film.

~The very smart Hero!

November 13, 2014

My dads say this project is a great idea, and that it is a great opportunity to meet new people and extend my friend group. I just agreed with them, but I'll be clear I have _no_ intention of becoming _friends_ with the Nordics.

Mr Machado had an opposite view from my parents. Okay, that's a lie, he was completely against it. The conversation went something like this:

"No, Alfred, this project doesn't seem like a good idea. I thought you were going to do a video on the achievements of the school, not of the problems of the school." Mr Machado didn't look very sorry when he said this. In fact, he looked very interested when I had told him my idea.

"It's because you don't like me, isn't it? If it were Mattie that you were talking to you would've let him do the project in a heart beat." He then shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the window. I never understood why teachers did this when they were thinking, I bet it's because they are wishing they were somewhere else and not dealing with annoying children. Well, I didn't care if I was being annoying. I wanted that project!

"I won't say it's because I don't like you. I do not believe it would be the best idea to put your fellow peers, a group that everyone barely knows, in the spotlight. As a teacher, I strongly don't advise it." Yeah, I knew it was because he didn't like me.

"However as a curious person, I can't say your idea isn't interesting. Alright Alfred, if you can get everyone to agree to your idea, by asking them not making them, then you can make the video."

And he said something about presenting my video at the spring assembly, but I was too busy celebrating mentally. I could do it!

Even though I was really excited about it, Mattie and Amelia didn't seem as keen to the idea. Is that even how you use the word? Anyways, Mattie said that the group may not want to be in a video about them if they are so isolated. Amelia said that they are creepy and that she would rather not have them come over to our house. I made it clear that I have _no_ intentions of becoming friends with them, much less having them come over to my house! Wow can you imagine? Me, Alfred F. Jones, the hero figure of the school, having five scary and villian-like people in my house? Not likely.

So far, I have four people on my side while two people are against it. I don't really care what other people think besides me, Mr Machado (he is the one grading it, after all) and my subjects.

Which I still need to get permission from to make the video.

Shouldn't be that hard. . . right?

~The Hero!

* * *

A/N

Mr Machado - Cuba (if you didn't know)  
So here it is, and next chapter we officially meet the Nordics! And hey, who got my Free! reference in there? Yeah? Maybe? No? Okay, thanks for reading and leaving your feedback!


	3. November 14, 2014

November 14, 2014 (after lunch)

I made sure to wear my only plain black shirt today. I didn't want to _copy_ the Nordics per say, I just wanted to make sure they knew I was like them. All the greatest heroes make sure that citizens know they're alike in a way, so that's what I'm doing. I also did my research last night, I made sure to reread every book I had on vampires and the undead as well.

What? For all I know they don't talk to people because they don't want to eat us!

So today at lunch is when I went to talk to them. I had a plan, and a pretty fool-proof plan at that. First, I would go in line and buy my lunch of two cheeseburgers, a Diet Pepsi, and some french fries. Then, I would go to my table and tell my friends what my awesome plan is. After all of them give their feedback (which they will do, whether I want it or not), I will put my lunch down and walk over to the Nordic table. I would walk up cool and sophisticated, and tell them about the movie and that I'd like them to star in it. Of course they'd say yes, and the process would begin.

This is not how it went. Well, the first couple of steps were good, then it just went downhill.

I got my lunch and told everyone at my table about my project. It sparked a lot of debate, something I was not expecting. Usually we don't have arguments at my table, unless someone brings up the World Cup or Eurovision. Those are topics that everyone tries to avoid.

Feliciano said that he was very excited to see my film, but Ludwig said that it wasn't a good idea to work with a group like that. Mattie agreed with Ludwig, yet Kiku brought up the point that we don't actually know them, only the rumours. Amelia said they were creepy, which Ivan then said they weren't as creepy as some of the people at the school. Yao doesn't really have opinions on the topics of the school, since he's a student teacher aid that prefers to spend the lunch period with us instead of Mr Vargas (Feli's older brother, also a student teacher). Someone threw part of their lunch across the table, which sparked a fight. Luckily, I escaped before Mr Edelstein (the stingy music teacher) separated Amelia and Ludwig before creating a scene. Those two do not get along, and I have no idea why.

After I left, I started to walk over to the Nordic table. I made sure to keep my head up as I walked, becoming more confident with each step. Yeah, nothing could stop me.

However, once I actually got there I realised why I had never went to talk to them in the first place. I was three steps away, but then their intimidating aura hit me like a bolt of lightning that would send me back to 1985. I couldn't do it! I would fail technology! Goodbye all hopes of going to senior year I am out!

"Hey kid, are you going to say what's on your mind or just stand there like you don't have a clue what's going on?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw all of them looking at me. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, y-yeah I'm gonna. . . uh. . ." Shit, what happened to the plan?! I had no fucking clue what to do!

"Just sit down."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea! I'm gonna, uh, sit down. . ." I sat down, and after a couple of minutes I finally gained the courage to speak. In those minutes only the guy who I didn't know the name of stared at me, the other four continued some sort of conversation about something.

"Okay, this is probably going to sound weird, I mean I know I'm weird even asking this question before I asked it! But I was wondering-"

"Stop rambling, get to the point. What's your question?" I think it was Lukas who said that, I can't be sure because I was too busy looking at my hands. I did not know I had a scar on my thumb.

However, a newfound courage showed through when I looked up and said without stuttering, "Okay, the point is that I'm doing a project on the different groups of the school. You guys are a group of the school, so I was wondering if I could include you in the video. Or possibly. . . do a video on just you guys?"

They were silent for what felt like eternity. Their eyes kept shifting between each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation. As the silence carried on I couldn't help but look closer at the tattoos that littered their skin. Each person's are different, each had words that were in different languages. They really were works of art, but they are as intimidating as they are beautiful.

"Alright kid, let us talk about this. Berwald will talk to you after your English class if we decide to do it." I looked from Lukas to Berwald, who wasn't looking at anyone but doing something on his phone. Rude.

"Yeah, okay, well then I'll talk to him later! See you soon. . . I guess. . ."

Well, it's a start. And I didn't walk away like a total chicken! I'm in the bathroom right now, because I kinda don't want to go back to lunch after the whole debate thing at my table. I guess I'll just write in later what happens after English.

~The Hero (who may be terrified of what's going to happen after English)

November 14, 2014 (after school)

Berwald came to me after class like Lukas said he would. He waited until everyone had left the classroom to talk to me. Why? I don't really know. Did he scare the shit out of me? Yes, but don't tell anyone.

"Okay, we agreed that we would do your video thing. But you have to agree to a few things." I'll be honest, he t'lked m're l'ke th's, but that's a weird way to write. Plus, it gives me a headache trying to think like that. He spoke slowly, and had a really thick accent. Why does everyone at this school have an accent? You'd think we're an international school!

"Here's the list. If you still want us to do it, Mathais's phone number is at the bottom."

He handed me a folded piece of paper with really nice script on it, then walked away. I haven't opened it yet, but I may as well staple it into here so I don't loose it.

_1\. If a member doesn't want something in the video, they have the right to request it to be taken out._  
_2\. If a member doesn't want to answer a question, they have the right to say no. _  
_3\. All members part of the video must see its contents before it is showed to anyone outside of the participants_  
_4\. Only the members of the Nordics may be in the Nordic part of the video. No other persons outside of the school (i.e. family members) may be in the video without permission._

It's a good list, one that's easy to remember and to the point. Also very formal, it has their signatures and everything. Yeah, this project can't be too bad if they're willing to do it.

I texted the number that was at the bottom that I still wanted to do a video about them. It took a while, but the response came as I was writing this.

_We'll do it, but Al you gotta talk to us and pretend you don't hate me. -Mathais_

When did I say I hated Mathais?

~The (excited but kinda confused) Hero!

* * *

A/N

And we meet the Nordics! Well, sorta. Next chapter we officially meet them. Thank you for all of the feedback, and if there is something you think I need to add don't be afraid to shoot me a message!


	4. November 15, 2014

November 15, 2014

Today I met with the Nordics for the first time.

I agreed to meet with them at a park near the school. It's getting colder out, so I just threw on my Captain America shirt and my bomber jacket.

What? Captain America and a bomber jacket are iconic fashion choices. At least I'm not wearing a puffer vest!

Anyways, it was kind of weird meeting the 'mature' group of the school at a place where children were screaming at their mothers to buy ice cream. I also felt awkward standing by the slide with my camera waiting on them to show up. Hey, I might be immature but at least I don't argue with children about who's turn it was on the slide (remember the story I told with Amelia last year? It did not end well).

The group showed up about 20 minutes later, after a kid had complemented me on my Captain America shirt and told me it was his favourite superhero (see? iconic). As predicted, the taller ones weren't wearing jackets, the youngest one was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and the other two were wearing light jackets. They just casually walked down the path to the park, pretending it wasn't weird for a little kid to be running in front of a group of high schoolers.

Of course I was a little shocked to see the little kid with them. Just because I know the rumours of the Nordics doesn't mean that I believed them. However, this confirmed that Veneziano was telling the truth when he said he saw the Swede with a young, blond boy. This blond boy looked a bit out of place with the group, but I suppose I did as well. He wore a shirt from a cartoon Viking show, and ran in front of the group with his toy dragon, shouting something about being toothless.

The group noticed me standing by the slide and motioned me over to one of the picnic tables near the forest line. Lukas nodded his greeting to me, his brother stood silently next to him. Mathais waved to me from the water fountain. The other two Nordics were with the little boy, probably telling him to be careful on the playground or whatever. It then dawned on me that the boy could have been Tino's kid, since he was the one speaking to him at eye-level. I know my parents did that to me when I was little, would a babysitter do that to a kid? I don't know. I tried babysitting once, it did not go well.

What if Tino did have a kid? It'd kind of explain that situation, but then it doesn't explain why Berwald was there and why he was there outside of the preschool. The kid has blond hair (could be either of them) and blue eyes (Berwald probably), but a rounded facial structure (Tino) and is short (that's probably because he's a child). It's too confusing for me right now, and I'm getting off topic.

After the kid was off happily playing in the sand box, the two others joined their group and I at the picnic table. Well, if I thought the Nordics were intimidating when I was alone with them at lunch, you won't believe how scary they are outside of school! I can't explain why, maybe it's because I knew they could beat me up without a second thought. But they wouldn't with kids around. . . right?

"Alright if we're doing this I think some introductions need to take place!" Well, Mathais hadn't lost his energetic attitude. That was kind of a relief to see. . . especially since I didn't know if there was any of the old Mathais left in him.

I took this moment to take out my camera and start filming, it was probably a good idea since they'd need to be introduced anyways.  
"Hello everyone I'm Mathais, the leader of the group! I am Danish, a junior, awesome, and have the biggest LEGO collection out of all these losers!"

"Shut it Dane, you aren't the leader and you're the only one of us who has a LEGO collection."

"Oh yeah, then you go next if you think you can do better!"

"Fair enough, I'm Lukas. This is stupid, only he (meaning me) doesn't know who we are. I do not have a LEGO collection. And Emil is my little brother."

"I told you to stop saying that!" So his name was Emil! And he was Lukas's brother, but he didn't like being called that, this is useful information!

"Then you go next, little bro."

"Fine. I'm Emil. I'm a freshman. Lukas claims he is my older brother, which may or may not be true. Can I go now?"

"Not until you admit I'm your big brother." I learned today that that was Lukas's way of saying no to Emil. It's really cool, maybe I'll start using it on Amelia!

"Anyways thank you Lukas and Emil! Tino, you're up!"

"Oh, okay. I'm Tino, senior, and don't know what else to say." I was hoping Tino would say something about the kid when he spoke about himself, but I guess I'll have to ask another day.

Berwald had left sometime during the introductions, I swear that guy must be a ninja of some sort. How does a guy that huge get around so quietly?! I have no idea.

But anyways, Mathais described him as "Berwald aka Swede since he's from Sweden. He has a hard time with speaking English, but we all do to be honest. He and his wife Tino are trilingual, but he doesn't talk much."

Tino pushed Mathais down and Mathais laughed. Apparently when Berwald moved here he tried to introduce Tino as his boyfriend to his family but messed up on his translation (English, right?). Berwald accidentally introduced him as his "wife", and Mathais hasn't let it go since.

Berwald missed the commotion, since he was over in the sandbox with the kid. They were probably trying to build a sandcastle. I tried to ask who the child was, but Mathais gave me a look that said to save it for later. After Mathais finished with his introductions of everyone (which I can't remember exactly what he said), I cut the recording. The kid wasn't caught on camera, don't worry. That would violate condition #4, and I do not want to get on the Nordic's bad side.

We hung out at the park for a little while longer. Tino and Berwald stayed pretty close to the kid (I didn't know his name at the time, but I was pretty sure it was Peter). Lukas and Emil said they had to get going to meet someone. Of course my mind went to the worst places, but I have to stop doing that! How far in the project am I going to get if I have a really closed mind! It doesn't make me any better than anyone in the school.

However, this left me alone with Mathais. We tried to keep some friendly conversation, but each time it seemed to die out. He asked about Mattie, Amelia and my parents, and I answered all of his questions. I didn't mention his 'new life' or any of our previous interests. With my luck, he wasn't into anything we were in middle school.

It was about an hour later that we all left the park. The kid was fast asleep on Berwald's shoulder, and Tino carried the toy dragon he was playing with earlier. They walked ahead of Mathais and I, and I took the opportunity to ask what the kid's name was. I was pretty sure it was Peter, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, yeah that's Peter," he replied, "he's Berwald and Tino's son I guess. Poor guy, he's probably exhausted. He has a pretty strict schedule, and he missed his nap today. He also can't have. . ." Mathais kept talking, but I didn't hear him. So Peter (that is his name!) is both Berwald and Tino's son? How is that possible?!

Well, the rest of the day was uneventful, so I won't go into much detail about the rest of it. Besides the fact that Ludwig's older brother is coming into town next week to visit. Gilbert's pretty awesome, but not as awesome as me!

-The Awesome Hero!

* * *

A/N

And we meet the Nordics! Sorry if they're out of character, but don't worry it'll get better. This chapter and the next are pretty much fillers, but Chapter 6 is where we start to really see some backstory of some of the Nordics. Anyways, thank you so much for the continuous support, it really makes my day (even though I'm horrible at replying).  
And did anyone catch my not so subtle reference to How to Train Your Dragon?


	5. November 17, 2014

November 17, 2014

The past couple days were pretty uneventful, that's why I didn't write. But today, you won't believe what happened.

So apparently, Gilbert knows a lot of people at the school! He bursted into Chemistry first period and decided to 'surprise' his brother during his 'boring first class'. Then, he appeared in music to 'catch up' with Mr Edelstein (who apparently is married to Ms Hedervary, since Gilbert's first words coming in were "Yo Roddy, how are you and Liza? Still an old married couple?"). At lunch he didn't sit with Ludwig or any of us, instead he sat with the Nordics. Weird, right?

So yeah, he sat with the Nordics. He didn't want to sit with us, because he doesn't like Ivan at all (who can blame him?) and because he didn't want the table to be crowede (all seats taken up, remember?). With some observation, he looked up and shouted, "HEY IT'S THE NORDICK BROTHERS!" (Gilbert told me later that yes, he meant to exclaim Nor_dick_, but no one would have been able to tell the difference).

Gilbert went over and embraced Mathais like an old friend. They must know each other. He shook hands with Berwald and Tino (and wasn't scared of Berwald!), and smiled at Lukas and Emil.

Then he sat down! Right in between Mathais and Tino! Talk about guts! I've never heard so much noise from that table. True, it was mainly Mathais and Gilbert, but it was still pretty weird.

There's an unspoken rule in the cafeteria. I broke it earlier, but since I'm 'crazy' (*cough hero cough*) no one commented.

The rule is you do not sit near, with, or beside the Nordics. This is because of a rumour that Lukas almost beat up a freshman who tried to sit with them last year. It wasn't Emil, of course, but I have no idea who they are talking about.

How Gilbert got away with it, I don't know. But like many other people, I'm interested to know how he did.

So I asked Lukas when I caught up with him in the hallway if he'd be okay with meeting up at the park again. Ya know, for my award winning video that will take over the school. He said it was getting a little cold to be going to the park (well duh, if you don't wear jackets!), but we could meet after school in Mr Edelstein's room.

So that's where I am right now, waiting for them to show up. It's about three minutes after the last bell, but I'm not counting. I mean, it's not like they meant to be late. . . right?

Emil just arrived, so I gotta go.

~The Hero!

November 17, 2014 (later)

Berwald and Tino didn't show up today. No one offered an explanation, but I still can't help but wonder where they were. If it was something to do with Peter, or they had to go "pick something up"...

Remember what I said about being shallow minded and not getting anywhere? Well, it's getting harder and harder each day.

But anyways, Gilbert came with Mathais, something about they were going somewhere afterwards. He really just hung back and waited for Mr Edelstein, apparently they're old friends? It's weird to think that the awesome Gilbert is friends with one of the strictest teachers in the school. But eh, it's not my life.

We didn't really talk about anything today, but I learned how Gilbert met the group. Gilbert and Berwald are cousins! Gilbert's dad and Ludwig's stepdad is Berwald's uncle. Weird, right? So I guess in a way Ludwig is related to Berwald and Mathais, but he doesn't seem to like Gilbert's dad so he probably denies it. I don't think it's important, so I won't ask him.

However, just because I avoid bringing up uncomfortable subjects doesn't mean that other people don't. After the meeting today, a freshman today asked me about hanging out with the Nordics. When I didn't answer, he asked if I could get some weed from them for him. I still didn't talk, but I'm pretty sure he called me a couple choice words in an attempt to provoke me.

I have no idea how the Nordics do this on a daily basis! Word is just now getting out that I have met with them outside of school. Although none of my friends mention it, I can hear the rumours that are going around about me. Some say that I take drugs with them, others say that I'm trying to force myself into their group. I would stand up and say that both are untrue, but it's mainly the stupid peppy girls who are always talking ill about me. Papa says not to worry about it, that it'll all die down eventually.

Wait, before I continue, maybe I should explain the difference between my dad and my papa. Mattie and I were born from our dad's, Arthur Kirkland's, first marriage. Mattie is the older of us, born on July 1st. My birth was really complicated, and I was born three days later on the 4th (still don't know how I'm American and he's Canadian...). Our mother died minutes after my birth due to these complications. It's not something we bring up to Arthur anymore.

Anyways, when we were 2 years old we moved to England so my dad could be with his family. I don't remember much of it, mostly because we moved back to the US when I was 6. During our time in England, Mattie, Dad and I all lived with Dad's sister. Aunt Alice was dating some Dutchman at the time, and when I was 4 they got married. At the wedding, dad met this really annoying Frenchman who was a "bloody wanker" to quote him. I don't remember too much of it, but I do know we stayed with grandma that night.

So from then on, my dad had this really complicated relationship with Francis. It seemed like they broke up every couple of days over really stupid stuff. Eventually, the relationship straightened itself out. Two years into their relationship, Francis asked us to move to America with him and his daughter, Amelia. After a lot of talking and even more paperwork, Dad said yes.

After we moved to America, Francis asked Mattie and I to call him 'papa'. He was like a second parent to us already, so of course we said yes and started to call him that. Amelia started to call Arthur 'dad' as well, which shocked but delighted him as well. Neither of them pushed themselves into the family, and neither of them wanted to push their boundaries. Both just wanted to be a second parental figure to their step children, which I'm really glad about. I can't imagine how boring my life would be without papa or Amelia.

Now that I think about it... I know a kid that's just like me. He has two foreign parents that live in America, has two fathers, probably moved when he was young, and won't remember his mother...

Yep. I, Alfred F. Jones, have more in common with Peter Oxenstierna than I thought I did.

~The Hero (who _may_ need to be a hero to a certain child!)

PS: Note to self- You forgot to wish Makoto a happy birthday. Tell him that tomorrow, he remembered yours!

* * *

A/N

Yes, November 17 is Makoto Tachibana's birthday. I had to include my favourite backstroker.  
This chapter was difficult to write, it's been rewritten so many times I lost count. But thank you for your continuous support! I can't believe all the positive feedback I've gotten, and the constructive criticism is great. And don't worry, we'll learn more about the Nordics and Peter as we go on. I'm not giving up on this, hopefully life clears up and I'll have more time to update!


	6. November 18, 2014

November 18, 2014

Tuesdays are the worst day of the week.

Amelia has cheerleading, Mattie has photography club (with Mr Machado, that traitor), Kiku has karate class, and everyone else has other plans. Usually I'd hang out with Ludwig, since he doesn't usually have anything planned on Tuesdays, but Gilbert's here. I didn't wanna intrude on their brother bonding. Besides, I thought that they would just be sitting around and eating potatoes. Germans are weird.

Which begs the question: is Gilbert actually German? Berwald is Swedish, and I'm pretty sure his parents are Swedish as well. So would Gilbert be both Swedish and German? I don't believe that he's Prussian, no matter what he tries to tell me.

Anyways, Tuesdays are gross. And boring. So that's why I asked if I could interview the Nordics today.

What? It's not like I'm asking them to hang out with me! I just want to get some work done instead of re-watch the same animes again, and it wouldn't hurt to have the company.

But even school outcasts are busy on Tuesdays. I called the number Lukas gave me at the park, and he said that everyone was busy. However, he did tell me what exactly Ludwig and Gilbert are doing tonight. Their family is going to a dinner with Gil's aunt's family. So what does this mean? Yep, they are having dinner with Berwald and Mathais. Tino's going too, since he was going as Berwald's date or something like that.

So I was left alone, watching the same guy yell about how he will drink the commoner's coffee. Same boring old Tuesday. But then Lukas called back! Apparently Emil ditched him to go hang out with some other person, so he was free!

We decided that I could go over to his house, which wasn't too far from mine. This surprised me; if he lived so close why had I never noticed him before?

Anyways, he opened the door and let me in. I told him that he had a nice house, and took off my shoes before entering. If my parents are correct, that's what you're supposed to do when entering an European home.

"This house isn't mine." He said to me eventually, "This is where Berwald and Tino stay with Peter. I just prefer to be here rather than home."

He didn't elaborate on what it meant that Berwald and Tino had their own house, something I'm still confused on. Is that even legal? I thought you had to be at least 18? Well, I don't know, I'm not into government unless it's a debate on why Communism doesn't work. In that debate, I kicked Ivan's ass and had an interesting conversation with Romano about moustaches.

Lukas told me to take a seat in the living room. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to fit a couch, two armchairs, and a TV. Toys were piled in a corner of the room, as if someone just threw them there in a hurry, and the TV was on a news station talking about the upcoming year of 2015. I have a feeling that 2015 will be a good year. Hopefully it's the year I'll pass technology.

Speaking of technology, I brought my camera and tripod along so I could tape Lukas as I interviewed him. It wasn't a formal interview, but I did learn a lot that I never would have before.

Like, for instance, I had no idea that it was customary in Lukas's family to give hot chocolate to guests. Apparently the winters would get so cold in Norway that it would become one of the only things that kept you moving in the snow.

"It's not as bad as you think," Lukas said, "We lived in the southern half of the country, more near Iceland. Berwald lived in Northern Sweden, so there were some pretty cold winters there. But they were probably nothing compared to the Finnish weather Tino had to endure."

I thanked him for the hot chocolate, and started to set up my camera. As I was putting my camera on the tripod though, something caught my eye. It was a group photo of the Nordics (of course). But what caught my eye was the setting of it. They stood in their usual order of Emil, Lukas, Mathais, Berwald and Tino, they had their usual expressions on, but something was missing. They were all wearing tuxes, and all their piercings were taken out. They almost looked... normal... without the piercings or tattoos littering their bodies. They almost looked like they could be... popular. If girls saw them like that, maybe the group wouldn't be so feared.

"Yeah, that photo seems to draw a lot of attention." Lukas said. He must have caught me staring at that photo, but I hope he didn't catch my embarassment. "It was taken at Berwald's sister's wedding this summer. She married a Finnish woman in Parkajoki (yeah let's go with that spelling), where she and Berwald grew up. Really traditional. Well, as traditional as a same-sex wedding can be. So we had to dress the part, from our clothing to our piercings and tattoos. People said we looked like 'dashing young men', but I didn't see it."

"So Berwald also has a sister?" I asked, not sure if I should be asking about Berwald's family. What if that was a sensitive topic?

"Yeah, he has two now. The sister-in-law's a good person, a terrible cook, and can be way too perky. I don't know what Astrid, cold, headstrong, stubborn Astrid, originally saw in her." I didn't get to ask any thing before he continued, "But this interview is about me, isn't it? Let's get started."

I'll just write it in the interview format, it'll be easier to understand.

**_Me: _**Okay, so today is the 18th of November, and I am interviewing Lukas Bondevik

**_Lukas: _**Are you really being that formal with this? Okay, let's get this started then.

**_Me: _**So Lukas, you're Norwegian, right? When did you move here?

**_Lukas: _**Last year, during sophomore year.

**_Me: _**Cool, so Emil is your bro, right? Did you move here together?

**_Lukas: _**Emil is my half-brother, yes. We moved here together after my dad won custody over him.

**_Me: _**Awesome. So, how did you meet the other Nordics?

**_Lukas: _**I've known Berwald for a while, his mom graduated with my dad. So we've always been pushed together. After we moved here, we found that he and Mathais lived nearby, so Mathais offered to show me around the school. Emil was on his own last year, which I feel terrible about.

**_Me:_** Right, so how did you meet Tino?

**_Lukas: _**All of us met him through Berwald, since they became friends in Sweden. This was before Mathais and Berwald's parents became married. He's a year older than me, so I didn't really get to know him until this year.

**_Me: _**Nice, so you guys are kinda like one big family?

**_Lukas: _**You can say that.

**_Me: _**... Right. Moving on. So one of the things a lot of people want to know is your current relationship with Mathais... any comments?

**_Lukas: _**We are dating, but it's on and off. I don't like how annoying he can be, he doesn't like my girlfriend. It's not perfect, but we try to work it out.

**_Me: _**... So you cheat on him?

**_Lukas: _**No, I'm bisexual-polyamorous. Is that a problem?

I honestly didn't know what to say here, mainly because I had never actually met someone who is polyamorous. There's nothing wrong with it! But.. I'm not polyamorous, so I can't honestly say I know what it's like. But if it works for him it works for him, so I just kept my mouth shut.

The interview carried on, I learned that he was dating some girl back in Norway and that they kept an open relationship. Times like these I'm jealous of people like Lukas, who can have more than one person in their life. I'm single, and have since Chiara broke up with me. She wasn't my type anyways, but it was still nice to have something to do on Tuesday's rather than watch shows by myself. People like Lukas are lucky, always having someone by their side.

Enough about my pathetic love life. I also learned that Lukas's tattoos all represent something, and that all of them have a story behind them. The fairy on his shoulder blade is for luck, the troll and words on his neck are for protection. On his right wrist is the Norwegian version of Alexander Rybak's Fairytale, and on his left is an ancient curse used by Vikings. He also has some words and phrases written in Norwegian on his shoulders.

"Every Nordic- that's your name for us, yes?- has a tattoo representing their country of origin." He said, explaining the one tattoo on his right arm that was written in blue and red, "Mine says Norge, and mine is decorated. Not everyone's is. Berwald and Tino's are written in navy; they say Sverige and Suomi. Mathais's says Danmark in red and white. Emil is still thinking about his, so he'll decide later what he wants done with it, but for now it bonds us all."

He asked me not to put that in my video, since they didn't want anyone to claim they were one of them if they got a tattoo like theirs. He explained that there was a freshman last year that begged them to let him become a Nordic, which made them uncomfortable. Eventually Lukas lost it and told him to go away. The freshman turned around and told his friends that the rejection felt like Lukas had hit him. However, rumors blow everything out of proportion. Now everyone thinks that Lukas actually hit him. That rumor started a downward spiral for Lukas, and now he has the reputation he has today.

We talked for a while, until Lukas needed to go pick Peter up from the club he was part of. So I packed up my camera and thanked him for his time. As I was walking out the door, Lukas stopped me.

"Mathais misses you, misses the friendship you guys had. He's just too stubborn to say so." And with that, he walked out the door and asked me to shut it after I left.

I did as he asked, making sure the door was locked before I ran home to write everything down.

It's too much to think about, so I'm just going to go to bed and hope I can sleep it off. Tomorrow maybe I'll talk to Keeks about it. He was there for me when Mathais wasn't. What can be different this time?

~The Hero

PS: it still feels wrong calling Mat Mathais.

* * *

1\. Living in England, I found that everyone had the custom to take off their shoes. I don't know if that's true throughout Europe, but since Alfred's dad is English I thought it made /

2\. Where I live, it is legal for a 16 year old to live alone as long as they have their parents' consent and a guardian nearby.

I have so many directions to go with this story, and I have no clue what directions I would like to take. So I apologise for such a late update. Also, I apologise for the jumping from UK to US spelling. My spelling is really messed up right now, since I work off of an iPad and computer at the same time. For schoolwork, my computer is UK spelling while my iPad is personal and the US spelling. But regardless, thank you for being so patient and for the positive support! It makes my day to see that other people like this AU as much as I do.


	7. Interlude: Lukas Bondevik

"And that girl was there today, she had a pretty bow in her hair. Uncle Lukas, you say you have an accent because you're Norwegian, but why does she have an accent? She says she's from Australia, but I thought Australia was on the other side of the world? Can someone really move that far? I guess you can... since Papa and Isä are from a long way away from here. So is Auntie Astrid! Will we see her again? I like her and Auntie Minea..."

Lukas looked down at the young boy, half listening to his rambles about life. It was all part of the routine; pick Peter up from preschool at 4:00, take him home, make him a snack, then watch him until Berwald, Tino, or Berwald's parents got there. Then he could go home, do his homework, talk to whoever was on Skype, and hopefully go to bed at a decent hour.

Lukas is one for routines, and Tuesdays are the best days for it.

"Hey Uncle Lukas? What were Papa and Isä talking about some video being made about you? Was that why that superhero was at the park filming you guys while papa played with me in the sandbox?" Peter asked, looking up at his "uncle" with curiosity.

"Well, that superhero's name is Alfred. And yes, that is why we were at the park the other day. He just wanted to ask us some questions and make a video." Lukas replied, hoping that the young child understood everything he said. It's not that Peter wouldn't get the content, it's just that he doesn't always understand their accents. Lukas can see why; even though their accents are similar they aren't exactly alike.

"Oh, okay. Will he ask me questions? I can tell him all about my LEGOs and about how I'm going to be a Viking someday!" Lukas chuckled at Peter's serious tone. No matter how many times Peter was told that Vikings didn't exist in the present time, he still insisted he would become one. 'Just like papa!' he would claim, even though Berwald was not like a Viking and did not want to be one.

"Well, I don't think he's going to be asking you questions. But I know he'll want to meet you. Anyone would want to meet a great guy like you." Lukas quickly reassured him, not wanting him to feel bad. After all, it was Berwald's condition to keep Peter out of the project. Not in fear that he would say something inappropriate; he didn't want anyone scaring Peter. High schoolers aren't the most friendly people in the world. Especially to outcasts like them.

"Tell you what, when we get home we'll get your homework done and then watch a movie. You get to pick which one we watch."

Peter's face lit up at his uncle's words. "Really?! Okay! All I have to do is complete a worksheet! Mr Karpusi helped me with it some, but only because I didn't know what a word meant."

Lukas winced slightly at Peter's statement. "Peter, you know it's okay to ask for help sometimes. If you try to do everything on your own then you won't learn anything."

"But you don't ask for help. And I want to be like you, Uncle Lukas. Well, I also want to be like Papa and Isä and Uncle Mathais..." Peter continued to ramble until they reached the small house on the edge of the street.

They were cautious while entering the house, always afraid that there would be an intruder waiting for them. After Lukas checked the first floor for any abnormalities, Peter walked in and started to do his homework.

"Hey Uncle Lukas, can we watch The Lego Movie tonight?"

Lukas showed a rare smile to his nephew. "Sure kid, just don't tell Mathais."

Later, Lukas sat on a small couch with a young boy asleep on his arm. Luckily it wasn't his left arm, or else he wouldn't be able to finish the Chemistry worksheet due tomorrow. He yawned, wondering if Emil got the message that he'd be staying late with Peter. It wasn't often that he did, but with Gilbert being in town Lukas offered to watch Peter for the evening. Mrs Oxenstierna was very grateful, and forced both Berwald and Tino to go to dinner with her and Mathais.

Lukas was alerted by the front door opening. His arm went protectively around Peter, but relaxed when he realized it was just Berwald and Tino returning. He sighed in relief. Tino acknowledged their presence and went upstairs, probably to change out of his suit. Berwald approached the two, motioning to his son in questioning. Lukas sighed, "Your son fell asleep right at the good part. The dictator was going to create a utopia and the protagonist jumped to certain death."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing the movie he was speaking of. "Isn't that like High School Musical, or whatever movie Emil used to be in to?"

"No, in High School Musical the dictator and her bitch become peasants while Romeo and Juliet live. But it's all done through song, which means they all become friends at the end. It also means two sequels, the second being all about the music and the third making teenage girls bawl."

Berwald just looked at Lukas, not knowing what to say. He remembered being forced to watch it a while back with Lukas, Emil and Mathais. He had never seen Lukas or Emil show so much emotion. And Mathais, well, he cried for a half and hour after the movie ended.

Berwald sighed, and looked at Peter again. He motioned that he would carry him upstairs, and Lukas was grateful to get the kid off of his arm. It's not that he doesn't love Peter; it's that he doesn't love the feeling of his arm being asleep.

Tino walked in as Berwald walked out, dressed in sweatpants and some too large t-shirt (probably Berwald's). He handed Lukas a drinkand the leftovers he had from the restaurant.

"So how was it? Any fights or bad memories brought up this time?" Lukas asked, remembering the few times he had met Gilbert's family. He was surprised the two families still met often, with how bitter the relationship could be between the Oxenstiernas and the Beilschmidts.

"No fights, which is great. It was odd seeing Ludwig again. I don't think we've talked since Astrid's wedding. Gilbert is Gilbert of course, always trying to make things better between the two families. And of course you can't get through dinner without a hit to Berwald's life choices. I'm starting to think Ms Beilschmidt likes it when death glares are sent her way." Tino replied, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

Lukas winced, "How bad was it this time?"

"Well, it started when Mr Beilschmidt asked how Peter was. She interjected, wanting to know why her husband was asking about some 'whore child'. Thinking it would be better, I answered his question. This didn't help. She said, and I quote, 'That child is no good. Without a mother and without a solid family, where is he to go? You should have given him away, at least then he could have made a man and a woman very happy...' and yada yada. I don't know why people let her get away with it. If you ask me, she should have stayed divorced."

"So she doesn't know the story behind Peter's adoption?" Tino shook his head, and Lukas nodded. "I understand why you wouldn't want her knowing. I don't even think she'd believe you."

Tino smiled weakly, "Yeah, she probably wouldn't. I know I wouldn't have if I wasn't there. "

The topic was dropped when Berwald entered, his suit exchanged for a pair of pajama pants. He looked over at Tino, playfully glaring (at least, that's what Lukas thought) at him."You stole my shirt."

Tino smiled, "Well, did you expect me to get another one out when there was one right there?"

Berwald considered this for a moment, then seemed to take it as an answer. He then proceeded to walk over and sit on the arm of Tino's chair.

Tino frowned, "Who gave you permission to sit there?"

"Well, did you expect me to sit in another chair when there's one right here?"

Lukas shook his head in amusement. Tino and Berwald were never a couple that showed a lot of PDA, but when they did it was always amusing to watch.

"So Lukas," Tino turned his attention back to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's middle. "Did everything go okay? I assume all homework is done."

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Everything was fine _mom_. Geez, I've watched your kid before. He was out before eight thirty. He ate a good dinner and everything."

"Tino meant about what's going on at home Luka."

This made Lukas stop. It wasn't unknown that he didn't have the best relationship with his step-mom. Emil is her favorite, and she makes it known. She hated his birth mother, so when Lukas's father announced their engagement he knew she'd be like this.

"She's on my back again. She thinks I'm here drinking my ass off instead of watching a kid. Wouldn't be surprised if she doubted the existence of Peter. She says I should focus on my violin, and do better than 90s in school. Oh, and she wants me to break up with Mathais."

Neither Tino nor Berwald were surprised at this. "She thinks we're a bad influence. Doesn't surprise me that she'd want us out of your life."

"But you guys aren't! She won't listen to me, and she won't listen to Emil. Hell, you guys are the most responsible people I know!" Lukas sighed, looking out the small window. "It's getting late. I should probably get home before she accuses me of being part of a gang."

The other two murmured in agreement, clearly exhausted from the evening. They exchanged goodbyes, and Lukas headed out.

An hour later, Lukas sat on his bed with his laptop open. His phone buzzed nonstop, but he ignored it. They were probably text messages from Mathais, which could be ignored. If the topic was important Mathias would call him.

Skype stayed open as Lukas finished the series Mathais sent to him last week. Erika was only able to message him a couple times a week. And even though it was 2:00 in the morning where she was, she stayed awake.

_Love, it's late. You may not have school tomorrow, but I still think you should go to bed. _Lukas waited for a reply, watching as the little dots made their way across the page.

_Sigh, I know. I wish we could talk more without my brother listening in. _

He could almost hear her whine of protests as he typed out his response: _I'm probably coming home this summer. We'll have all the time in the world then. For now, it's important that you take care of yourself while I can't. I love you, sweet dreams. _

The little dots floated across the screen. Lukas wished he could turn them off.

_I love you too. Have a good day tomorrow. And don't give Peter a hard time, yeah?_

Lukas smiled. Erika always knew what to say.

_No promises._

With that, he logged off and put his laptop away. It wasn't late, but it felt like midnight to the Norwegian. He saw that Emil's light was still on, and contemplated telling him to go to bed. He didn't, deciding that Emil was fifteen so he should be able to make his own decisions about his bedtime.

Instead, Lukas made his way to the small bathroom. His eyeliner was washed off, his piercings came out, his hair clip came undone, and his torn clothing was replaced with old pajamas.

This was how Lukas liked himself best. When he didn't have any expectations to uphold or a statement to make.

Feeling better, Lukas went back to his bedroom and turned out the light. The routine was somewhat different today, but as long as he was in bed at a decent hour all was okay.

His phone vibrated more. Lukas ignored it as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I've had this chapter written since August. I'm really excited to post this one!

Thank you all for reading. Your favourites and follows really make my day. I've started on the next chapter, so hopefully that will be out within the next month!


End file.
